sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Jonas
| birth_place = Teaneck, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = | spouse = | children = 2 | relatives = | module = | genre = | years_active = 2005–present | label = | associated_acts = Jonas Brothers }} |residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. }} ' Paul Kevin Jonas II' (born November 5, 1987) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, actor, contractor, and entrepreneur. He rose to fame as a member of the pop rock band the Jonas Brothers, alongside his brothers Joe and Nick. The group released their debut studio album It's About Time through the Columbia label in 2006, which failed to achieve commercial success. After signing with Hollywood Records, the group released their self-titled second studio album in 2007, which became their breakthrough record. The band became prominent figures on the Disney Channel during this time, gaining a large following through the network: they appeared in the widely successful musical television film Camp Rock (2008) and its sequel Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) as well as two of their own series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream (2008–2010) and Jonas (2009–2010). The band's third studio album, A Little Bit Longer (2008), saw continued commercial success for the group; the album's lead single "Burnin' Up" hit the top five on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. Their fourth studio album, while still successful on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart, saw a decline in record sales. After the group confirmed a hiatus, Kevin appeared on his own E! reality series in 2012, Married to Jonas, with his wife Danielle. Since the Jonas Brothers officially parted ways due to creative differences, Jonas has appeared on the seventh season of The Celebrity Apprentice in 2014, founded a real-estate development and construction company called JonasWerner, and is the co-CEO of The Blu Market company, which deals with communications and plans for social media influencers. He appeared on People magazine's list of the Sexiest Men Alive in 2008 at the age of 21, and thus included as part of the 21 club. Early life Paul Kevin Jonas II, better known as Kevin Jonas, was born in Teaneck, New Jersey, and grew up in Wyckoff, New Jersey. His mother, Denise Marie (née Miller), is a former sign language teacher and singer, and his father, Paul Kevin Jonas Sr., is a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at an Assemblies of God church.Sean Patrick Reily. "The Jonas Brothers: It's full scream ahead" The Los Angeles Times; February 26, 2009Chebatoris, Jac. "The Boy Band Next Door" Newsweek; January 26, 2008|publisher=Allen, Kevin He has three younger brothers, Joe (born 1989), Nick (born 1992), and Frankie (born 2000). Career Music In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, listened to Nick's record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Nick's voice.Mikael Wood (February 20, 2007). Jonas Brothers deliver squeaky clean 'punk' music. MonstersandCritics.com. Accessed 2009-01-01. After hearing the song "Please Be Mine", written and performed by all the brothers, Daylight/Columbia Records decided to sign the three as a group act. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers". ''It's About Time'', the brothers' first album, was released on August 8, 2006.artist=jonas brothers|chart=all}} Billboard Discography – Jonas Brothers – It's About Time According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers then considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007. Around the same time, the brothers began appearing in GAP commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007.artist=jonas brothers|chart=all}} Billboard Discography – Jonas Brothers It reached number five on the ''Billboard'' Hot 200 chart in its first week. The Jonas Brothers' third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, was released in the United States on August 12, 2008 and peaked at #1 on the Billboard 200. |title=Jonas Brothers – A Little Bit Longer |work=Billboard |accessdate=2008-08-17}} On June 16, 2009, the brothers' fourth studio album, and third release under Hollywood Records, titled Lines, Vines, and Trying Times was released. The album peaked at number 1 on the Billboard 200 with 247,000 copies sold. It was announced on May 1, 2012, that the Jonas Brothers parted ways with their record label Hollywood Records, and bought the rights to their music. On February 28, 2019 the brothers announced their reunion after nearly 6 years since the band's initial breakup. They commenced their reunion with releasing their new single, "Sucker" and partaking in a week long segment on The Late Late Show with James Corden. Acting Jonas and his brothers guest-starred in an episode of Hannah Montana, titled "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas", which aired August 17, 2007 on Disney Channel. The episode debuted alongside the television film High School Musical 2 and a sneak peek of Phineas and Ferb. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever. Jonas and his brothers also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Camp Rock, where they played a band called "Connect 3". Kevin played Jason, a guitarist; Nick played Nate, also a guitarist; and Joe played the lead male role and lead singer, Shane Gray. A soundtrack for the movie was released on June 17, 2008. The film premiered on June 20, 2008 on Disney Channel in the United States, on Disney Channel, and on Family in Canada. They returned in the sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, which premiered on September 3, 2010. The Disney Channel reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel, May 16, 2008. The show, which ran until September 5, 2008, documented the brother's lives during the Look Me in the Eyes Tour. The name was inspired by their hit song When You Look Me in the Eyes. The series was renewed for a second season, which premiered March 21, 2010. The second season followed the band on the European leg of their World Tour 2009. Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie starred in their own Disney Channel Original Series, Jonas, which premiered May 2, 2009. The show was renewed for a second season premiering June 20, 2010 as Jonas L.A. It centered on the brothers vacationing at their summer house in Los Angeles with Stella and Macy. Jonas appeared on MTV's fourth episode of When I Was 17, talking about his memories from when he was seventeen. Kevin Jonas guest hosted Live with Kelly, December 13, 2011, and did so a second time on July 4, 2012. Kevin appeared in an E! reality series alongside his wife Danielle and brothers, which premiered on August 19, 2012. Produced by Ryan Seacrest, Married to Jonas documented the young couple's domestic life as well as the brothers' recording efforts as they prepared to release their fifth studio album. The final episode of the second season aired on May 26, 2013. The band's split resulted in a hiatus it never came back from. Kevin was part of the seventh season of Celebrity Apprentice taping in spring 2014, which was filmed throughout New York City. He was fired in the second episode when his team lost the competition, during which time he'd been acting as the team leader. Kevin also made a cameo in a 2014 episode of The Real Housewives of New Jersey, working in his new role as contractor, leading the construction on Housewife Kathy Wakile's home. Other work After parting ways with the Jonas Brothers in 2013, he founded the real-estate development, construction company called JonasWerner, and is the co-CEO of The Blu Market company, which deals with communications and plans for social media influencers. In 2015, he created a food app Yood. As of 2016, he is also in partnership with the video-sharing app We Heart It. The Jonas Brothers' joint memoir, Blood (co-written with Neil Strauss) publishes in November 2019. Personal life Jonas married Danielle Deleasa, a former hairdresser with Ryan Rodgers Redken Ambassador, at Oheka Castle on December 19, 2009, with his brothers Joe and Nick as his best men. The couple met while vacationing with their families in the Bahamas in May 2007. Their first child, a daughter named Alena Rose Jonas, was born on February 2, 2014.Peter Gicas (February 2, 2014). Kevin Jonas and Wife Danielle Welcome Baby Girl. E'' news. Accessed 2014-02-02. Their second daughter, Valentina Angelina Jonas, was born on October 27, 2016. Shortly after their wedding, the couple starred in their own reality show ''Married to Jonas, which aired on the E! Network. The final episode of the second season aired on May 26, 2013. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:American male film actors Category:American mandolinists Category:American pop guitarists Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:Jonas Brothers members Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:People from Wyckoff, New Jersey Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Guitarists from New Jersey Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:American male guitarists Category:21st-century American singers Category:Jonas family